


No Need To Dine And Wine (when you're already mine)

by whitehall



Series: Somewhere in the Future [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehall/pseuds/whitehall
Summary: Isak knows that Even is always full of surprises.But notthis.Never this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have anyone to be my beta and english is like my third language, so apologize is in advance for any grammatical errors you'll find

“Marry me”

“ _What?”_ Isak gasps.

“Marry me.” Even repeats, hands gripping Isak’s hips as he thrusts into him harder.

Isak arches his back from the movement, eyes rolling until he can’t see- momentarily forgetting Even’s question. “No” he draws on. 

“No?” Even challenges, but there’s no disappointment in his voice.

“Fuck no” Isak replied breathlessly, he’s too high and fucked out (or soon to be) to play along with Even’s shit. “Stop with the sappy shit, Evy.”

Even stops abruptly, cock still stretching Isak to the next century. He’s looking down at him with that stupid half-smirking half-eyebrow raised face. “I’m not being sappy, I mean it, baby” he says softly, lips tracing the sensitive spot of Isak’s neck, not kissing the skin though, just trailing on it to send shivers up his boyfriend.

“What the fuck” Isak asks incredulously. “Fucking move, asshole” he orders, trying to move his hips but Even holds him tighter. Fuck him, if it weren’t from his height and dick Isak’s gonna kill him. He means it.

“Marry me” Even says again for the hundredth time. “I know you’re only 25, but my career is established now and you’re getting your masters, we’ve been living together for four years and your mother already think of me as her favorite son, so, marry me”

It’s not like Even is asking the impossible here, Isak loves him so very much and he can’t really see a future without this sappy artsy giraffe and the thought of being Even’s husband while attending his movie premieres doesn’t seem like an awful idea, but-

But Isak is literally so close to cum and the only thing he can comprehend right now is the feeling of his ass wrapped around his boyfriend’s cock. “Move, Even” he growls.

“But you’ll marry me, right?” Even asks hopefully, his mouth is pouting.

Seriously, it if wasn’t for his dick and cooking skills Isak would’ve suffocate Even in his sleep five years ago. “Are you fucking serious?” Isak lashes out, Even jolts a little, clearly not expecting that coming and it takes every single bone in Isak’s body (including his dick) to suppress the moan that’s begging to get out from his mouth.

“No, I’m fucking you-“

“ _You_ can’t just ask me to marry you when your cock is buried deep in my ass, Even. Not only that’s crude, it’s _unethical,_ and I’m gonna have to divorce you the first week after our wedding!”

Apparently, Even’s sense of humor is _horrendous_ ; because he looks amused by Isak’s little rant. “Okay” he says, he continues his thrusts, it’s slower but Isak’s not complaining. “Okay, but you’re basically saying yes, right?”

“No” Isak insists, “But don’t you dare stop fucking me, you little shit”

Even, bless him, doesn’t stop moving but recoils, “Was that a threat? And I’m a big shit”

Isak nods, “Yeah” he says, “Yes, you are a big pile of shit, now _please_ move _faster”_

“You know, love” Even follows his order, and gives Isak a particular thrust that hits his _spot,_ earning him a breathless gasp and moan from the younger boy. “Threatening your partner in a relationship is considered as unhealthy”

“ _Oh,_ shut up” Isak demands. Even smiles a little, clearly enjoying his boyfriend being bossy. That kinky bastard. “You’re the one who corners me with your dick and marriage proposal. You know I’m so agreeable with a dick up my ass and you use that to you advantage”

Even laughs, but suddenly his face turns serious and he speeds up, fucking Isak with such vigor that the shorter boy is secretly thanking every God Even ever worshipped for leading him the path to boxing as his new method to relief stress from work or mania episodes. “Oh, _baby_ ” Even taunts, voice goes couple pitches lower, “You’ll accept my proposals in any way and in all universes that exist. Doesn’t matter how I ask for it, you’ll always say yes”

“Oh yeah?” Isak whimpers, at this point he’s too close to his peak to care for what Even’s saying, but he’s a good and supportive boyfriend. He’ll play along for that dick any given day. “And why’re you so sure about that?”

Even doesn’t reply right away, he leans down to kiss him fully on the mouth. His pace is harder than ever, Isak wheezes and moans loudly, clearly pleased. Even’s hand moves south and takes Isak in his hands, the room feels like it’s set on fire now. They’re IsakAndEven, two people colliding into one, arms, bodies and hearts clasping to each other. There’s one minute to spare before both of them are coming, Isak with his head thrown back as Even sucks bruises to his pale neck.

They spend another five minute in silence, panting as their listen to each other’s breathing, enjoying the haze and high.

“I’m the man of your dreams and life.” Even says suddenly, the lust in his eyes is now replaced by pure love and fondness, Isak lets out a chuckle. “Of course, I’m sure you’re going to say yes.”

“Well” Isak starts, “I can’t say that you’re wrong”

“So you’re saying yes, then?” Even says excitedly, if it weren’t for the fact that his limp dick is still inside, Isak would’ve swatted him.

“Hmm” Isak nods, “but you have to dine and wine me first, Mister. I‘m not some random wench, after all”

“Steak and cheese, I’ll dine you to Greece  if you’d asked me too, baby” Even says playfully, grinning from ear to ear. He shuffles a little before pulling out, reaching the discarded shirt from the edge of their bed to clean up the mess. He tosses the fabric away before laying down next to the best thing in his life. Isak hums pleasantly and moves closer to his boyfriend-fiancée, putting his head on Even’s chest as the older man tucks himself underneath Isak, chest to back. “How do you think the other Isaks and Evens’ engagement will be like?”

Isak smiles, it’s been eight years but not once they’d ever stopped talking about parallel universes, it has become such a huge part in their lives that Even’s first movie was based on it. “Well, I hope the other Isak will be the one to propose”

“Really? Why?”

“Because Isaks usually have more manners and class, we don’t ask our boyfriends when they have their asses wrapped around our dicks.”

“Right” Even nods, stifling a laugh. “ _Of course,_ seeing that all Isaks prefer to getting dicked instead”

“ _Oh, shut up”_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please criticise my fic, im desperate !
> 
>  
> 
> (oh and you can send me fic requests through [here](http://www.isaktangis.tumblr.com), we can talk about skam too if you'd like)


End file.
